So Small IV
by elevyns
Summary: Final part of the So Small series. CameronChase. Written with three other fandoms for a challenge at prettystickers livejournal community. Spoilers S3.


**Character/Pairing: **Cameron/Chase  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers: **Season 3 finale  
**Word Count:** 685  
**Prompt: **"So Small" by Carrie Underwood

"When you figure out love is all that matters, after all / It sure makes everything else / Seem so small"

Written for the round 5 challenge at http://community-livejournal-com/prettystickers/ (replace - with . to enable link)

* * *

"It's Tuesday, I love you."

"It's Tuesday, I love you."

"It's Tuesday, I love you."

For months and months the only words he said to her were the ones she always wanted to hear, just not from him. It's not that she was still pining away over House, or still mourning for her dead husband, but she never felt that she loved Chase the way she thought she was supposed to, the way he loved her.

"It's Tuesday, I love you."

"Chase, please. This is getting ridiculous."

"That's what you said last week. It doesn't matter, it's still true."

"Whatever, just stop."

"When are you going to realize that this is the most important thing to ever happen to you, Allison?"

He never called her Allison, except when they were having sex. She didn't say anything, just kept working on her resume. She was trying to get out of Princeton-Plainsboro and she needed some more schooling before she could get her teaching degree.

"House is going to fire me soon, you know. One of these days he's just gonna snap, and I'll be out of your life forever. But then, isn't that what you want?"

"I have some calls to make." She grabbed her folders and practically sprinted out the door; Chase was sure she would have won a medal at the Olympics for that sprint.

Later, Cameron was looking at her case files when she muttered to herself, "No, that wasn't last week, it must have been the Tuesday before, so it must have been…"

"So now your long term memory revolves around Tuesdays, Cameron?" Foreman had just walked into the room after his lunch break, and Cameron's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, no, I was just remembering, that's all."

"Sounds like Tuesdays are a pretty big thing for you, hm?"

"I have dinner at my Aunt Mary's on Tuesdays, that's all."

"Oh, okay. I thought it was something else you were remembering about Tuesdays."

"Foreman, not you too! I'm trying to tell him--"

"Look, Cameron. We're friends now, right? And I have got to tell you, you are not acting like someone who is not in love."

Cameron rolled her eyes and Foreman continued. "No, Cameron, look. You either love him, or you don't, but either way, House just fired him a couple of hours ago."

"What does that have to do with me loving him or not?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Chase has a job waiting for him in Australia when he's done here. He's had it set up for months now, since House started getting on his case all the time. You didn't know?"

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"If you love him, you aren't going to get another chance to tell him, he'll be gone."

Cameron considered this, and shrugged. "I'm trying to leave too, I can't blame him." She gathered up her resume papers and her computer for what seemed to be the thirtieth time that day. "I'm going home, page me if you need me." Foreman nodded and watched her leave; he was sure she would have won an Oscar for that exit.

On her way home, Cameron started thinking about her desire to become a professor, and how the better hours would let her start a family the way she always wanted to. She started daydreaming about her family, and before she knew it, she was parked in front of her apartment complex. She pulled out her keys but they weren't fitting in the door, and suddenly the door opened from the inside, and there was Chase.

"What are you doing, Cameron? You don't have to break in, you could have just called."

"I … " She wasn't sure how she'd gotten to Chase's apartment; it was on the other side of town from hers. Then she realizes what Foreman meant: she'd been unconsciously staring at Chase when he wasn't looking, daydreaming of a family with him, and she said the only thing she could say.

"It's Tuesday, and I love you, too."

_fin._

* * *

**  
A/N:** Good, bad, favorite? Let me know and review! 


End file.
